


Tie me up and secure the lock

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dianna's turn to purchase something fun for them to use. Takes place in the same universe as 'Good things come in little packages'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up and secure the lock

It had been a late day on set for Lea, which meant Dianna was already home when she arrived at Dianna’s apartment. They’d been staying at each other’s places so often recently that she was beginning to think she should suggest they move back in together, only this time as an official couple.

Not immediately seeing Dianna in the open plan living area, Lea dropped her bag and coat by the door and wandered through the apartment to the bedroom. Hearing her girlfriend enter, Dianna came through the door from the en suite and Lea’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sheer black baby doll nightgown Dianna was wearing.

“Hi,” she said, “you look...” _beautiful, amazing, tantalising, like sex personified_. She let the sentence hang, her eyes wandering over the expanse of Dianna’s body. The material of the gown looked to be silk so fine it was almost see through, it split from the centre of Dianna’s chest, flaring out to give an enticing glimpse of toned abs. Lea’s breath caught in her throat when her eyes dipped lower to where the material stopped, just below the waistband of equally sheer panties.  

Dianna beckoned and she followed her without question, entering the en suite. Here there were candles laid about and a bath was already drawn. It smelled heavenly; a glance at the bottle on the side told her it came from orange and honey scented bath oil.

“This is nice,” she smiled up at Dianna, leaning in for a brief kiss. “Are you joining me?”

“No, I have uh things to do out there,” Dianna said. “Get in, relax and I’ll be waiting when you’re done.”

Lea smiled again and began undressing. Dianna caught herself staring as Lea stripped her t-shirt off, she was hypnotised by the play of muscles along Lea’s back as they bunched and relaxed with each movement. She almost gave in and opted to stay, to settle in the bath behind Lea and allow her hands to trace over the planes of Lea’s back, let her mouth caress skin that was begging to be touched... But no, she dragged her eyes away reluctantly, she had things to finish off in the other room.

As Lea soaked in the bath, Dianna quickly moved about the bedroom, lighting more candles and placing the present she bought for Lea in the centre of the bed. She was just finishing when Lea re-entered the room, wrapped in a soft white towel. The glow from the candles lit up the few beads of water that still speckled Lea’s skin and Dianna followed one as it dripped down between Lea’s breasts, fighting the urge to walk over and follow the path it had taken with her tongue.

Her brief lapse into fantasy was interrupted as Lea spotted the brightly wrapped present and walked over to pick it up.

“Yeah, you can open it.”

Lea ripped into the package, soon pulling out two items. She held them up in either hand and grinned at Dianna.

“So,” she said, letting the shiny handcuffs drop to dangle on her index finger, “which one of us is getting blindfolded and restrained?”

“That would be you,” Dianna said. “Drop the towel and get on the bed.”

At Dianna’s commanding tone, Lea felt her breathing increase and there was a definite flush to her skin that wasn’t a result of the bath she’d just taken. Once she had arranged herself in the centre of the bed, Dianna walked over, she pushed Lea’s legs apart and kneeled between them, letting her hands briefly trail over the toned skin of Lea’s thighs. Lea felt her skin prickle at the light touch and shivered.

“Hands above your head.”

Lea immediately complied. With each command Dianna issued, Lea become more aroused, a steady pounding beginning between her thighs at the thought of what was to come. Dianna reached forward to grip Lea’s wrists and the material of her lingerie brushed up across Lea’s abdomen and fluttered across her breasts, causing Lea to let out a small sigh as the sensation added to the growing ache inside her.

Dianna secured Lea’s wrists to the bed post and pulled back, taking in the sight of her naked, restrained girlfriend. She felt a rush of arousal that left her breathless at the knowledge that Lea was now completely under her control. She could tease and torment her to the brink of insanity and there was nothing Lea could do about it, except...

“I fully expect you’ll be begging for me to let you free at some point,” she said, “but if you really want out at any time say... uh,” Dianna scanned the room, “say ‘towel’, ok?”

Lea stifled a giggle at the word before nodding; she was fairly certain Dianna wouldn’t do anything to her that necessitated the need for a safe word but it was sweet of her to think about it.

At Lea’s nod, Dianna moved back to rest between Lea’s legs. Her eyes travelled over Lea, evidence of her arousal visible in her flushed face and darkened eyes . She flicked out her tongue to moisten suddenly dry lips when her eyes moved lower and already pebbled nipples seemed to tighten further under her gaze.

The throbbing Lea felt as soon as Dianna gave her first command increased as Dianna’s eye’s fell between her legs. Almost as if an invisible force was at work, Lea felt her legs open wider at the visual caress. She felt each sweep of Dianna’s eyes as if it were an actual, physical sensation. She shuddered, feeling her heart race and heat settle deep within her as Dianna continued to look on hungrily.

After what seemed an eternity, Dianna looked back into Lea’s eyes and smirked. “I can see you’re enjoying this,” she said, bringing a finger forward to stroke through Lea’s folds. “You’re soaked already.” Lea groaned, hips canting forward automatically at the touch but Dianna laughed and retracted her hand. “Not yet,” she said then groaned as she brought her fingers to her mouth, cleaning them. “God, you taste good.”

She grasped at the blindfold Lea had dropped beside her and reached up to place it over Lea’s head. Once it was in settled she moved backwards off the bed and Lea immediately stiffened, feeing the loss.

“Di?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Trust me.”

“I do.”

With her vision impaired, Lea concentrated on her other senses, trying to get an idea of where Dianna was and what she was going to do next. She thought she heard her moving around, maybe taking off her already barely there clothes, so, when I warm, wet mouth began to suck on the skin over the protruding bone of her ankle, she let out a surprised groan.

“Fuck, Di” she said as her body arched up. Dianna worked her mouth upwards, kissing and sucking and drawing patterns with the tip of her tongue. Each touch of tongue and teeth and lips left Lea searching for breath, her trembling thighs automatically parting further as Dianna drew closer to her centre.

Dianna sucked in a deep breath as she cleaned the evidence of Lea’s arousal from her upper thigh. The heady scent drew her nearer to the source; being this close, seeing how wet and ready Lea was, had Dianna’s head reeling with the desire to just take her, bury her tongue deep inside until she worked Lea to a searing hot release. She blew a soft stream of air over Lea’s clit , the helpless whimper it elicited from Lea making her smile. Resisting the temptation to stay where she was, she drew her mouth away, moving to straddle Lea’s waist. They both groaned as she settled down and her centre painted Lea’s stomach with evidence of her own arousal.

She leaned forward, letting the tips of her nipples brush with Lea’s for a second. Lea surged up into the contact and let out another low moan. Each pass of nipple against nipple sent a new bolt of desire down to Dianna’s core and she rocked her hips against Lea’s stomach, losing herself in the motions as she tried to create desperately needed friction against her clit.

“Lea,” her breath was coming in pants as she worked herself hard, feeing Lea try to move up into her. “Lea, you feel so good.”

Lea pulled against the handcuffs. “I can smell you, fuck Di, I can _feel_ how wet you are. Let me loose, let me touch you.”

“Ohhh god, I’m so close already... fuck, Lea... fuck... I’m gonna make myself come.”

“Yes, do it, come for me, Di.”

Dianna dropped further forward, grabbing hold of the headboard for support and working her hips relentlessly against the hard planes of Lea’s stomach. She grunted as each push of her hips sent her closer to orgasm. When one of Dianna’s breasts brushed over Lea’s face, Lea wasted no time taking it into her mouth and delighted at the cry Dianna let loose when she bit down on the tip. Dianna’s hips increased in pace, rocking in shorter, harder bursts, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she let loose a string of unintelligible words. Lea’s voice urged her on, telling her to let herself go, that she wanted to feel Dianna come apart on top of her. Dianna felt a coiling tension settle deep within her and, when Lea bit down once again on her nipple, the added stimulation sent her falling over the edge. She arched her back, crying out Lea’s name and trembling as her orgasm rushed through her.

Collapsing on top of Lea, she felt her breathing slowly even out and return to normal. Once she had finally come down she manoeuvred herself off Lea, smirking as Lea pushed her body up, trying to follow.

“So... I’m just gonna go take a shower,” she said, grinning as Lea’s face dropped. “Hope it was as good for you as it was for me?”

Lea spluttered as her mind tried to form words. “No,” she finally managed, mentally kicking herself when the word came out as more of a whine.

“I’m sorry, was there something you wanted?” Dianna’s smile grew wider as Lea ineffectually bucked her hips up into air.

Gathering herself, Lea ground out, “Dianna Agron, get your butt over here and finish me off. NOW!”

“I don’t know, Lea. If you can’t be nice I might just _have_ to leave you there until you learn some manners.”

“Di...” she _was_ whining now. “Di... please...please, touch me.”

Dianna leaned forward at Lea’s words, her hands skimming lightly over Lea’s breasts. “See,” she said as Lea surged up at the contact. “That wasn’t so difficult.” She let her palms continue to tease Lea’s nipples until they stood erect. Lea was jerking at her restraints, trying to arch up into the touch, frantic in her need for a firmer touch. Her head thrashed erratically from side to side and she whimpered in desperation. Dianna started to intersperse sharp flicks with the feather-light caresses and the slight pain of each touch travelled directly to Lea’s clit causing her to buck upwards. When one of Dianna’s hands was replaced with her mouth, teeth grazing sharply over the tip of a nipple, Lea almost screamed.

With a hand now free, Dianna let it snake down between their bodies, coming to rest between Lea’s thighs and cupping her sex. She felt the abundant wetness seep between her fingers and moaned when Lea immediately ground her hips up at the contact.

“Di... fuck me already... I need you... please...”

Dianna smirked. “I think you should do the hard work yourself, Lea. I had to...” she said.

Expecting further protest she was surprised when Lea immediately set to canting her hips up. She rubbed herself frantically against Dianna palm, trying to find the perfect rhythm that would bring her to a much needed release. As Lea worked herself closer to orgasm, Dianna took in the sight of her spread out on the bed. Her hands were clenching and unclenching above her head, desperate for something to grasp, hair mussed and sticking to her forehead, body covered in a light sheen of sweat. The muscles in her stomach and legs worked hard as she pushed herself faster and harder against Dianna’s hand. She looked amazing and Dianna felt an unexpected sure of desire shoot through her body again.

Lea strained harder, the handcuffs hindering her ability to lever herself sufficiently, but still, she felt pressure building up inside her, she was so close, so very close, she just needed that little bit more to push her over the edge.

“Di, please,” she gasped, “put your fingers inside me, I... I can’t... not like this.”

Dianna took pity on her girlfriend, lowering her fingers down and quickly entering her with two. Lea’s walls immediately clenched around the intrusion and they both groaned at the feeling. As Dianna began sliding in and out, Lea moved her hips up with as much force as she could, meeting Dianna stroke for stroke.

“Fuck, Di, more... more...”

Dianna curled her fingers inside, hitting just the right spot, and Lea began to cry out with every thrust. She felt her orgasm welling up in her and, with one final push, she tumbled over the edge, crying out Dianna’s name. Dianna lessened her movements, slowly bringing Lea down before pulling out and crawling up to rest at the top of the bed.

She pulled the blindfold off Lea and bent to kiss her lightly.

“Are you gonna uncuff me?” Lea asked.

“Well, I’m still considering leaving you here for a while, I kinda like seeing you all tied up.”

Lea glared and Dianna relented reaching up to unfasten her. Once her hands were free, Lea swatted Dianna in the stomach. “If you’re gonna be like that,” she said, “next time I’m cuffing you.”

Dianna looked at Lea and smirked. “I thought that was a given anyway.”


End file.
